The Message
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: The scene were Tigress travels to the Panda Village to warn Po about Kai. (In Tigress's POV) (I didn't expected to write next chapter. But I just did)
1. Journey To The Panda Village

**THE MESSAGE**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the scene when Tigress travelled to the Panda village to warn Po, in Tigress' POV.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own KFP.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _I watched Kai taking the chi of Monkey and Viper and turning them into small, jade amulets. He looked at me and laughed victoriously, which meant that I am his next prey. I growled and stepped forward to face him, but someone stopped me._

"No!" _I looked down to see Shifu laying down and grabbing my hand._ "You must warn Po!"

 _Oh come on! This isn't the time for that! We're in a fight, how can I just run away to warn my comrade?_

"Master, please!" _I requested. Kai used my distraction. I saw a jade blade coming toward me and hit me, throwing me and Shifu back. I fell on the ground and bounced up again, and fell on the ground and bounced up again, I fell on the ground on started rolling at the curved ground. I unleashed my claws and stuck them in the ground to prevent myself from rolling. I stood up on my knees and panted. Dirt stuck in my fur and clothes, I spat the dirt out of my mouth. I was hardly able to open my left eye. I felt a sharp pain at my chest._ "Ow!" _I groaned. I noticed a big rock nearby. I realized that even if I try, I cannot defeat Kai; he can only be defeated by a true master of chi. Without wasting a moment, I stood up and rushed to the rock to hide behind it. I noticed Kai wrapping his chains around the statue of Great Oogway._

"I will show you true power of chi, brother." _Kai said, passing a wave of chi through his chains to break the legs of the statue._ "No." _I whispered shockingly. He pulled the statue out of its stand and spun it in the air, and threw it at the Jade Palace, breaking its lower part. My eyes widened. I saw Oogway's statue falling down the thousand stairs. I closed my eyes tightly at the horrible scene. I opened my eyes to look at Shifu. I used my super-hearing skills to hear what he was saying._

"Oogway, forgive me." _He said. Oogway, please forgive me too. I swore to protect the Jade Palace and my friends, but I couldn't. I am sorry, Master Oogway, I am sorry. I heard Kai laughing._

"What do you say, Oogway? Do you forgive him?" _He asked._

"You may have destroyed the Jade Palace, but you'll never succeed. There will always be someone to stop you." _Shifu said._

"Who? The panda? His chi is strong, but it won't be enough. He will meet the same fate as you. And so will every panda in that village." _Kai said. Kai's words line for a moment, made me think that what if Po will be unable to stop him. The next sight was even more horrible. I saw Kai taking Shifu's chi too. All Kung Fu masters in China are gone. This means Po and I are the only two Kung Fu Masters left in whole China. I must warn Po, that's the only way to save all the masters, to save all those innocent people who're going to lose their lives for no reason. I looked down to see some sacred scrolls, lying before me. I noticed the jade caged scroll that had the legend of Kai. I picked it up, maybe it'll help Po know how to defeat Kai._

"Po, I hope you're ready." _I said to myself, and ran on all fours to carry the message to Po. I was injured, and that's why I couldn't run much fast. I rushed down the thousand stairs. When I reached down, I noticed Oogway's broken statue lying down._ "I must hurry up." _I whispered to myself and continued running. When I left the valley, a thought came in my mind._ "How am I going to reach the Secret Panda Village? I don't know where it is." _I thought for a moment until noticed two big foot prints on the ground. They were big; no doubt they're Po and Li's foot prints. I should follow them to find the Secret Panda Village. I followed the footsteps. The footsteps led me to the rice fields, then the Thread of Hope. I remember the battle with Tai-Lung when I reached there. Looks like Kai is even more ferocious and dangerous than even Tai-Lung. Then came the bamboo forest. I noticed one more small footsteps with the bigger ones._ "Looks like Mr. Ping also went there."

 _Then came the Rock Mountains. I had a lot trouble in climbing the mountain. Then came the Snow Mountains. My wounds were paining more in the cold, snow storm. I had never felt such pain in my life ever before. And finally, the footsteps led me to a big, ice mountain. I groaned._ "A mountain again! How am I gonna get up there?! How actually did Po and Li climbed up?" _Then I thought if I call out for Po, maybe he'll hear._

"PO!" _I shouted. No response._ "PO!" _I shouted once more, but he didn't heard. The mountain was too high for him to hear. I didn't have much energy to shout more. I was tired and injured, also I was running all the way out here, not resting a moment. Maybe I have no choice but to climb this mountain._ "Come on, Tigress! You can do it! This is the last one!" _I encouraged myself and jumped as high as I could, using my razor sharp claws to hold the ice. The ice was cold and slippery, it was a big challenge for me to beer that chill. I was afraid that if I slipped, I will have to climb this mountain again. I was glad that I didn't felt anything in my paws, after all my paws were not going to get numb because of the chill. I was on the half way until... my paw slipped. I fell on the ground, hard. I felt a sharp pain in my wounds. I groaned, why is this happening to me? I don't have much time, I just want to get up there, so I can warn Po. I got up again and started climbing. Slowly, but trying, I got up. I saw Po standing nearby. He gasped when he saw me._

"Tigress!" _He rushed to me and helped me up. I saw lots of pandas surrounding us, it was the first time when I saw so many pandas, but this wasn't the time to wonder. I entered the village with Po supporting me. A small panda cub ran to me and hugged me._ "What are you doing here?" _Po asked._

"Kai attacked the valley!" _I told. Po gasped._ "He has taken every master in China, including Shifu and the others, its... it's all gone, Po! Everything, Everyone." _I finished, lowering my head in regret._

"Everyone?!" _Po said, gasping._

"Everyone." _I answered._

"How's my restaurant?!" _I heard Mr. Ping yelling. I glared at him. I said 'Everything', and that means everything. So do I have to give special confirmation to his Noodle Shop? Everything is gone, including the Jade Palace, and he's just worried about his shop? Well, after all it's all he owns._ "We'll talk about if later." _He said, backing away. Better. I nodded._

"And now he's on his way here, he's after you, Po! He's after all pandas." _I said. All pandas gasped._

"How long do we have?" _Po asked._

"Not long. Please tell me you've mastered chi!" _I requested. I just wanted to hear 'yes', but he didn't answered me and rushed to his dad._ "Does this means 'no'?" _I sighed._

"Master Tigress, maybe you need some first aid. Then we'll talk about my noodle shop." _Mr. Ping said. I rolled my eyes and followed him to a hut._

 **The End**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. The Lie

**Chapter- 2: The Lie**

 **Ok, I didn't expected myself to write another chapter of this, but I was just watching kfp3, I got an idea and thought to write another chap. Enjoy.**

As Mr. Ping led me to a hut, I looked around, seeing pandas running here and there. They were in a big trouble. I don't know what gonna happen. Maybe Po's dad can teach him the secret chi technique. I have no idea. I went inside the hut with Mr. Ping. And sat down on a couch.

"Me Mei." Mr. Ping called out.

"Yes?" a female panda came in.

"Mei Mei, take care of Master Tigress, I've to meet Po.

"Ok, Mr. Ping." Mei Mei replied, as Mr. Ping left the hut. The female panda walked to me, and sat down next to me. She was staring at me. I felt weird.

"Um...Hello, Mei Mei." I said.

"Well, Master Tigress." she said. "May I ask what's going on between you and Po?"

I widened my eyes. What did she meant 'What's going on'? "What do you mean?"

"Um... no. I meant, are you two friends?"

"Yeah. We are comrades." I responded. "And best friends." I donno what's going on in this panda's mind.

"Oh, a boy and girl as friends?" Mei Mei asked, putting some herbs and medicines on my wounds. I flinched. "I just wondered if there's something going on between you two."

I looked away and shook my head. "No." I replied. She didn't needed to know about this. There was a moment of silence between us two, as she bandaged my paw. "So, did Po learned the chi technique till now?"

"Chi technique?" Mei Mei asked, as she looked up at me. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Huh? She don't know? "Um... the chi technique that you pandas used to perform...from like 500 years. That's the reason Po came here. He needs to master chi to defeat Kai." I told. Why am I telling her this? She's a panda, she should know this already. Mei Mei looked at me with a blank expression. "You don't know?" she shook her head. "Wait." I took out the scroll that I picked up from the palace and opened it, showing her the portrait that showed pandas giving chi to Oogway. "Know this? You people used to do this."

"Oh, wait, I think I know." She said. I smiled slightly. "Grandma told me that we used to do this a long time ago, but not anymore, Master Tigress."

"What?!" I asked. They don't do this anymore?! "You mean, not even a single panda in the village?" she shook her head. "This means Li lied to us?"

"Lied to you? What did he said?"

"Li Shan said that he knows the secret chi technique. That's why Po came here."

Mei Mei looked surprised. "Really? But no one in our village knows, not even Grandma." I stood up.

"I need to meet Po." I said, as Mei Mei also stood up.

"But, you're injured, Master Tigress. You need to rest."

"It's okay. I am fine. I need to know what Po is going to do now." I said, walking out.

Oh no, this is even worse. What's Po gonna do now? I reached the village and noticed Po walking down a hill. He was angry, which was a rare thing. I also noticed Mr. Ping far away. I figured out that maybe Li told him the truth.

"Po." I called softly, as Po stopped and turned to me, trying to act casual.

"Tigress, you need to rest. You're injured." He said.

"It's okay, Po. But why do you look so worried?" I asked, just to confirm he knows.. Po came back to his angry expression.

He sighed. "Cuz' we're in a big trouble now, Tigress. Because of _someone._ Someone whom I trusted blindly. Someone I thought will never betray me." He said sternly, turning back. "My own father."

I placed a paw on his shoulder. "Mei Mei told me everything, Po. That pandas don't know anything about chi." He looked at me. "And... about how Li lied to you." He looked at me.

"I can't even trust my own dad now." He said, lowering his head.

I sighed. "Anyway, what are you gonna do now? I mean, to fight Kai?"

He looked at me. "The same way I used to fight Tai-Lung and Shen. Panda style and inner peace." He said, as he rushed down to the bamboo forest. I sighed. This wasn't gonna work. Mr. Ping walked up to me.

"I have no idea what's gonna happen now." I said to myself as I watched Po, breaking out some bamboos and started making something from them.

"Master Tigress?" I heard Mr. Ping's voice, as he entered my hut.

"Yes, Mr. Ping?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you." He replied as he sat down next to me. "I just talked to Li. He's feeling really guilty at what he did."

"I can understand Mr. Ping." I replied. "He was being too protective. But, he's his father after all, right?"

"But just look at what Po is doing. He's been fighting that dummy all the night. This isn't gonna work, maybe you should talk to him."

I nodded. "Yes, I was thinking the same thing, Mr. Ping. If me, Shifu and rest of the Five couldn't defeat Kai, why does Po thinks he can do this alone, without knowing chi? I think I should talk to him about it." I said, standing up.

I need to talk to him, he needs to know.

 **The end.**

 **Hope you liked this. I think this is now completed. You already know what happened next, cuz' you've seen it in the movie.**

 **Hope you liked this, please leave a review.**


End file.
